ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Brodie Buchanan
Disney Kart is racing game developed by Avalanche and addonitial help by Studio Gobo, Ninja Theory, Sumo Digital, Sega, Rockstar Games, Electronic Arts (with help from Criteon Games), Square-Enix and United Front Games and published by Disney Interactive Studios, Marvel and Lucasarts coming this Fall 2018 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo NX, Android, Microsoft Phone, iOS, Microsoft Windows and Mac. The game's engines are Rockstar Games' Rockstar Advance Game Engine (for gameplay physics), Electronic Arts' Frostbite 3 (for graphics), Square-Enix's Luminous Studio (for Character animations, Character models and vehicle models) and Sega's Hedgehog Engine (for daytime/nighttime cycle). Plot The Prologue The story begins with Brodie (Josh Keaton) and Alexandra (Charice Pempengo), a duo of kart racing-loving teenagers team up together for a kart race. When suddenly something unexpected, They saw a Formula One Ultimate Kart Racing trophy which will take the entire Disney Multiverse that will not only include Disney's original works but also Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm and even Jim Henson's. The Journey Begins The Duo's journey to becoming champions begin at the Sol Dimension where they met Shade the Echidna (Tara Strong), Classic Sonic the Hedgehog (Haley Joel Osment) and Roxas (Jesse McCartney) challenged them to a 2 lap race at the Destiny Islands. Challenging to a Kart League at the Metropolitan America When Alexandra, Brodie and the gang went to San Fransokyo to compete Riku (David Gallagher), Marine the Raccoon (Elle Fanning), Hiro Hamada (Ryan Potter), Prince James (Tyler Hera), Ferb Fletcher (Thomas Sangster), and Dipper Pines (Jason Ritter) to determine who can win the races in San Fransokyo, Downtown Danville and Gravity Falls, Oregon. Rallying in the Marvel Comics Universe TBA Champion of the Faraway Galaxy TBA Race of The Century The event that everyone in the entire Disney Universe has waiten for has begun at the Galactic Conjunction 6000 after Ultron (James Spader) teamed up with Xeanhort (Christopher Lloyd) and Frank Buchanan (Arnold Schwarzenegger). Gameplay The game will be very similar to Mario Kart ''but with characters from Various Disney franchises like ''Mickey Mouse, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Frozen, Inside Out, Toy Story, Marvel Comics, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts, Big Hero 6, Brave, Monsters Inc., The Rescuers and numerous others. While the transformation system is in the style of Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed and the racing gameplay is heavily influenced to the Need For Speed ''games (''Need For Speed: Underground, Need For Speed: Shift, Need For Speed: Prostreet, Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed ''and ''Need For Speed: Underground 2), the F-Zero ''games and even the ''Burnout ''games. The drifting system will be in the style of ''Need For Speed: Underground, Need For Speed: Underground 2, Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed, every Mario Kart game to date, and even every Initial D ''video game. Most of the stages of the game where based on one Disney franchise like Downtown Danville (which is based on ''Phineas and Ferb) through there were stages based on multiple Disney franchises like New York (which were based on American Dragon: Jake Long, Girl Meets World ''and ''Marvel Comics). Open World and Setting The game's settings will be Sydney, Australia, Makati City, Philippines, Tokyo, Japan, Bankstown, Koreaa, London, United Kingdom, Los Angeles, California, Osio, Norway, St. Petersburg, Russia, New York City, New York and even more settings will be added in the future via mandatory updates. The game's open world is heavily influenced to the Rockstar Games' titles Midnight Club: Los Angeles ''and ''Midnight Club 3 ''as well as Electronic Arts' title ''Need For Speed: Underground 2. Upgrading System The upgrading system will be similar to Need For Speed: Shift, Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed, Need For Speed: Underground ''and the 2015 ''Need For Speed ''video game as well as ''Midnight Club: Los Angeles. Customization TBA Track Creation TBA Brodie's Australian Racers Characters NOTE: All 24 Playable characters. Default Characters *Brodie Anthony Buchanan (23 year old Australian boy, Alexandra's love-interest and one of the two main protagonists) *Alexandra Cortez (17 year old Filipino-Australian girl, Brodie's love-interest and one of the two main protagonists) *Jaimi-Lee Buchanan (Brodie's older sister and the main deuteragonist) *Benjaimi Lake (Brodie's older brother and the main tritagonist) *Alison Treay-Buchanan (Brodie's mother, Scott's husband and the main tetartagonist) *Codylee Nelson (Brodie's aunt, Alison's sister and the secondary tetartagonist) *Kenny Harris (Brodie's stepfather and the supporting protagonist) *Luke Treay (Brodie's uncle, Scott's younger brother and the supporting deuteragonist) *Jaxon Harris (Brodie's stepbrother and the supporting deuteragonist) *Sandra Buchanan (Brodie and Alexandra's trainer and the supporting tetertagonist) *Toni Buchanan (Brodie's aunt, Scott's sister and the major supporting protagonist) *Jennifer Treay (Brodie's granny, Alison's mother the major supporting deuteragonist) *Fiona Sommerville (Brodie's aunt and the major supporting tritagonist) *Chloe Carruthers (Jaimi-Lee's best friend and the third tritagonist) Unlockable Characters *Brad Buchanan (Brodie's uncle, Scott's youngest brother and the third protagonist) *Susan Bennett (Alison's best friend and the secondary deuteragonist) *Scott Buchanan (Brodie's father, Luke's older brother, Brad's oldest brother, Melissa's love-interest and the supporting antiheroic protagonist) *Melissa Warren (Brodie's stepmother, Scott's love-interest and the supporting antiheroic deuteragonist) *Anthony John Buchanan (Brodie's deceased grandfather, Scott's deceased father, Frank's deceased brother and the minor protagonist) *Lawrence Cocky Buchanan (Brodie's deceased great-grandfather, Scott's deceased grandfather, Anthony's deceased father and the minor deuteragonist) *Betsy Delis Manusu (Brodie's deceased great-grandmother, Scott's deceased grandmother, Anthony's deceased mother and the minor tritagonist) *Jasmine Anne-Marie Lake (Brodie's niece, Benjaimi and Jaimi-Lee's daughter, Alison and Scott's granddaughter, Luke's great-niece, Anthony and Faith's great-granddaughter, Lawrence and Betsy's great-great-granddaughter and the minor character at the end) *Frank Buchanan (Brodie and Alexandra's archenemy, Scott's uncle, Anthony's brother and the main antagonist) *Shane Nelson (Codylee's father and the secondary antagonist) *Faith Adams (Brodie's granny, Scott's mother and the third secondary antagonist) *John Treay (Luke's father and the supporting antagonist) Playable Disney Characters Commentators *Jeremy Johnson *Stacy Hirano *Magic Mirror *Mike the Microphone *Adrian *Ian *Nigel *Bob Cutlass *Darrell Cartrip *King Roland II *Queen Miranda *Pepper Potts *Decoe (guest commentator) *Becoe (guest commentator) *Orbot (guest commentator) *Cubot (guest commentator) *Vector the Crocodile (guest commentator) *Vanilla the Rabbit (guest commentator) *Various Moogles (guest commentators) *Omachao (guest commentator) *Aku Aku (guest commentator) *Uka Uka (guest commentator) *Michael Cole (guest commentator) *John Layfield (guest commentator) *Jerry Lawler (guest commentator) *''More coming soon...'' Tracks Starter *Enchanted Dominion *Hundred Acre Wood *Neverland *Treasure Planet *Atlantis *Hawaii Islands *Metroville *Monsters University *Deep Jungle *O.W.C.A Training Track *Downtown Danville *Gravity Falls, Oregon *Radiator Springs *RLS Legacy *Atlantica *Pleasure Island *Devil's Bayou *The Outback *Agrabah *Kingdom of the Sun *Man's Village *Port Royal *Prankster's Paradise *Sunnyside *Olympus Coliseum *Arendelle *New Orleans *Pride Rock *Baker Street *Arcadia *Sugar Rush *The Land of Dragons *Oz *New York *Prydain *Space Paranoids *New Holland *Scotland *Toy Box *Sherwood Forest *Dalmatian Plantation *Notre Dame *Beast's Castle *Wonderland *Halloween Town *San Fransokyo *ToonTown *Muppet Theater *Duckburg *St. Canard *Cape Suzette *Rite of Spring *Steadfast Tin Soldier *Firebird Suite *Night on Bald Mountain *House of Mouse *Destiny Islands *Hollow Bastion *Twilight Town *Radiant Garden *Roarsville *Sheet Rock Hills *Galactic Conjunction 6000 *Pirate Island *Enchancia *Tokyo, Japan Unlockable *Angel Grove *Muppet Studios *Timeless River *Naboo *Kamino *Geonosis *Coruscant *Tatooine *Kashyyyk *Mygeeto *Felucia *Utapau *Mustafar *Polis Massa *Alderaan *Death Star *Yavin 4 *Hoth *Dagobah *Bespin *Endor *Jakku *Starkiller Base *Sydney International Speedway *Los Angeles International Speedway *Speedway of The South *Makati City Speedway *Race of the Disney Multiverse Guest Tracks *Midgar (Final Fantasy VII) *Spira (Final Fantasy X) *Cocoon (Final Fantasy XIII) *Central Square (Sonic the Hedgehog/''Sonic X'') *Emerald Town (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sol Dimension (Sonic the Hedgehog) *N. Sanity Island (Crash Bandicoot) *Warp Zone (Crash Bandicoot) *Crystal Tokyo (Sailor Moon) *TBA (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Category:Racing games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Star Wars/Star Tours Category:Muppets Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:2018 Category:Crash Bandicoot series Category:The Aristocats Category:Sonic series Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Final Fantasy Category:Android Category:IOS Category:Windows Phone Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Nintendo NX Category:E10+ Category:Power Rangers Category:Super Sentai Voices *Josh Keaton as Brodie Anthony Buchanan and Young Hercules *Charice Pempengo as Alexandra Cortez *Hayden Panettiere as Chloe Carruthurs, Kairi, Xion and Penny *Willa Holland as Jaimi-Lee Buchanan and Aqua *Stephen Amell as Benjaimi Lake *Jodi Benson as Alison Treay Buchanan, Melissa Warren, Ariel, Maid Marian, The Spring Sprite and Lady *Paige O'Hara as Toni Buchanan and Belle *Kiefer Sutherland as Lukey Treay and Scott Buchanan *Mark Hamill as Brad Buchanan and Luke Skywalker *Linda Larkin as Codylee Nelson, Jennifer Treay, Susan Bennett, Fiona Sommerville and Jasmine *Bette Midler as Sandra Buchanan, Faith Adams and Georgette *Judi Dench as Betsy Delis Manusu and Mrs. Calloway *Tim Curry as Anthony John Buchanan, Kenny Harris and Darth Sidious *Christopher Lloyd as Lawrence Cocky Buchanan, Master Xehanort, Merlock and Judge Doom *Arnold Schwarzenegger (in The Terminator voice) as Frank Buchanan *Hugo Weaving as Shane Nelson, John Treay and The Firebird *Katy Perry as Jasmine Anne-Marie Lake and Vanellope Von Schweetz *Michael Cera as Cody *Britt McKillip as Jenny Foxworth, Olivia Flaversham and Marie *Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson *Miley Cyrus as Penny Forrester *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, The Fairy Godmother, Fauna and Duchess *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip, Anastasia Tremaine, Si and Am, Merryweather, Ursula, Shenzi, Hera and Queen of Hearts *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto, and Sleepy *Jason Marsden as Max Goof, Oliver and Tino Tonitini *Jim Cummings as Peg Leg Pete, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Stromboli, Walrus, Chesire Cat, Sir Ector, Roquefort, King Leonidas, Boomer, Professor Ratigan, Zummi Gummi, Baby Herman, Fagin, Sykes, King Triton, Percival C. McLeach, Jafar, Razoul, Ed and Ray *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Eric and Prince Charming *Natalie Portman as Padme Amidala *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Ludwig Von Drake *Michael Cole as Himself and Mike the Microphone *John Layfield as Himself *Jerry Lawler as Himself *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Robby Benson as Beast *Khary Payton as Bernard and Rafiki *Bryce Dallas Howard as Miss Bianca *Tristan Rogers as Jake *Hynden Walch as Alice and Wendy Darling *Brian Blessed as Clayton *Bob Joles as Sneezy and Bagheera *Craig Ferguson as Owl *James Horan as Scar *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man *Fred Tatasciore as Professor Robert Callaghan / Yokai and Hulk *Roger Craig Smith as Captain America and Espio the Chameleon (in Ezio voice) *Nolan North as Deadpool and Green Goblin *Harrison Ford as Han Solo *Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia *Laura Bailey as Eilonwy, Black Widow, Blaze the Cat, Serah Farron and Gamora *Travis Oates as Piglet *Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis *David Ogden Otiers as Doc, Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe, Jumba and Chuck Thorndyke (in Russian accent) *Billy Zane as Ansem *Troy Baker as Hawkeye and Loki *Cheech Marin as Tito and Bonzai *Tate Donovan as Hercules *Sean Schemmel (in Goku voice) as The Announcer (US Version, Main announcer for US version, alternate announcer for Australian, Asia and European versions) *Hugh Jackman as The Announcer (Australian and Asian Versions, Main announcer for Australian and Asian Versions, alternate announcer for US and European versions) *Ben Edwards as The Announcer (European Version, Main announcer for European Version, alternate announcer for American, Asian and Australian versions) *Jillian Michaels (in Lloyd Garmadon voice) as Christopher Thorndyke *Larry the Cable Guy as Tow Mater *Bud Luckey as Eeyore *James Spader as Metal Sonic and Ultron *James Woods as Hades and Edgar Balthazar *Rob Lowe as Simba *Zach Braff as Chicken Little *Jared Butler as Captain Jack Sparrow and Tonto *Ewan McGregor as Robin Hood and Obi-Wan Kenobi *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Maile Flangan (in Naruto Uzumaki voice) as Omachao *Orlando Brown as Cornelius Fillmore *Kelly Osborne as Hildy Gloom *Corey Burton as Dale, Grumpy, Yen Sid, Timothy Mouse, Tweedle Dee and Twiddle Dum, Carpenter, March Hare, Mad Hatter, Captain Hook, 1959 King Stefan, Shere Khan, Prince John, Horned King, Judge Claude Frollo, Zeus, Shan Yu, Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Doc Hudson, Count Dooku and Magic Mirror *Sharlto Copley as Live-Action King Stefan *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket *Crispin Freeman as Will Turner and Prince Edward *Joel McCrary as Baloo, Thomas O'Malley, Little John, Pacha, and James P. Sullivan *Billy Crystal as Mike Wazoski *Richard White as Gaston *Ming-Na Wen as Mulan *Nicole Sullivan as Franny Robinson, Rouge the Bat and Shego *Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca and B.E.N. *Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles and Cooper *J.P. Manoux as Kuzco and Randall Boggs *Brian George as Captain Barbossa *Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian *Paul Kandel as Clopin *Michael Wincott as Scroop *Tom Kane as Yoda *Alan Tudyk as King Candy *Paul St. Peter as Xemnas *Tom Hanks as Woody and Walt Disney *Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Adam Driver as Kylo Ren *Robert Costanzo as Philoctetes *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Ross Thomas as Sam Flynn *Michael Caine as Finn McMissile *John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken *Erin Cottrell as Quorra *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Kirsten Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff *Santino Montana as Prince Hans *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Jamie Chung as GoGo Tamago *Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon *Anika Nani Rose as Princess Tiana *Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen *B. D. Wong as Shang *Steve Anderson as Bowler Hat Guy *Malcolm McDowell as Dr. Calico *Joaquin Phoenix as Kenai *Zach Callison as John Darling and Toulouse *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell *Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano *James Earl Jones as Chernabog, Mufasa and Darth Vader *Keith David as Doctor Facilier *Terrence C. Carson as Mace Windu *Lance Henriksen as Kerchak *Bonnie Hunt as Sally *Andrew Stanton as Emperor Zurg *Auliʻi Cravalho as Moana *Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr. *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun *Robin Atkin Downes as Davy Jones *Sam Witwer as Darth Maul *Tom Kenny as Becoe, Orville, Rabbit, Tod, Dinky, Dodger, and Leo Callisto *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham *Various voices as Various Moogles *Kevin Schon as Timon and Happy *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Rosie O'Donnell as Terk *Daniel Radcliffe as Taran *Jay Baruchel as Arthur Pendragon *Jennifer Tilly as Grace *Max Burkholder as Roo *Jason Alexander as Hugo *Charles Kimbrough as Victor *Patricia Lentz as Laverne *Minnie Driver as Jane Porter *Michael J. Fox as Milo Thatch *Hilary Duff as Animated Lizzie McGuire *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps *Kelsey Grammer as Francis *Candi Milo as Yzma and Irma Lair *Don Novello as Vincenzo Santorini *Ken Page as Oogie Boogie *Vincent Martella as Hope Estheim and Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus, Merc and The Backson *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Kevin McDonald as Pleakley *Cree Summer as Kneesaa and Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *David Kaufman as Aldrin Pesky and Lampwick *Jessica DiCicco as Maggie Pesky *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Dakota Fanning as Lilo *Mark Moseley as Mushu *Will Ryan as Willie the Giant, Dopey and Fisherman Bear *Samuel West as Pongo and Denahi *Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts *Kath Soucie as Perdita, Vixey, Sally and Tish Katsufrakis *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter as Mrs. Incredible / Elastgirl *Patrick Warburton as Kronk *Kelly Stables as Will Vandom *Kittie as Taranee Cook *Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale *Liza Del Mundo as Hay Lin *Jim Carrey as Dr. Eggman, Ebenezer Scrooge and Eggman Nega *Sarah Vowell as Violet *D.B. Sweeney as Stika *Raymond Ochoa as Michael Darling, Berlioz, Koda and Dash *Nika Futterman as Asajj Ventress *Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy *Gabrielle Union as Nala *Tia Carrere as Nani Pelekai *Susan Egan as Megara and Helga Katrina Sinclair *Michael Gough as Gopher *Hayden Rolence as Bambi *Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian *Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu, Mr. Arrow and Vector the Crocodile (in Mr. Gus voice) *Parker Goris as Flounder *John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli *Mae Whitman as Shanti, Rita, Tinker Bell, Vanilla the Rabbit, Sailor Moon, and Huntsgirl *Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable *Katherine von Till as Snow White *Nick Carson as Pinocchio *Randy Quaid as Alameda Slim *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Kate Higgins as 1959 Princess Aurora and Sailor Mercury (voice double) *Elle Fanning as Live-Action Princess Aurora and Marine the Raccoon (in Winnie voice) *Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Phillip *Jeff Bennett as Bashful, Geppetto, The Reluctant Dragon, Tramp, Mr. Smee, Jasper, Merlin, Archimedes, Sir Kay, White Rabbit, Dodo, Amos Slade, Dr. Dawson, Lumiere and Zazu *Nancy Cartwright as Rufus *Wayne Knight as Wilbur and Tantor *Gibbert Gottfried as Iago *Bruce Boxleitner as Tron *Olivia Munn as Phoebe Callisto *Fiona Bishop as Loretta Callisto *Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto *Phil Morris as Joshua Strongbear Sweet *Jacqueline Obradors as Audrey Rocio Ramirez *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Amy Adams as Princess Giselle *Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks *Jake T. Austin as Lewis Cornelius Robinson *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jim Hawkins *Brian Murray as John Silver *Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Travis Willingham as Thor, Star-Lord, Knuckles the Echidna and Crunch Bandicoot *Ari Rubin as Quasimodo *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Esmeralda, Kanga, Lor McQuarrie, Coco Bandicoot and Pepper Potts *Hayden Christensen as Anakin Skywalker *Phil LaMarr as Captain Phoebus and Carver Descartes *David Hyde Pierce as Dr. Delbert Doppler *Emma Thompson as Captain Amelia *Jess Harnell as Grim Gloom, Roger Rabbit, Fflewddur Fflam, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter and Crash Bandicoot *Andrew Lawrence as T.J. Detweiler *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skillington *Dante Basco as Jake Long *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Maurice LaMarche as Decoe (in Grumpy voice), Mortimer Mouse, Horace, Caterpillar, Mr. Snoops, Basil, Benny the Cab and Jack-in-the-Box *Susanne Blakeslee as 1959 Maleficent, 1961 Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine, Flora, Mad Madam Mim, Queen Narissa and Madame Medusa *Angelina Jolie as Live-Action Maleficent *Glenn Close as Live-Action Cruella De Vil *Frank Welker as Abu, Marahute, Dumbo, Diablo the Raven, Elliot the Dragon, and Pegasus *Sam Riley as Diaval *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Bill Baretta as Pepe and Rowlf *Colleen Villard as the Wasp, Charmy Bee and Miles 'Tails' Prower *Dave Goelz as Gonzo *David Rudman as Scooter *Drake Bell as Spider-Man *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, and Animal *Jim Kroupa as Thog *Matt Vogel as Constantine and Uncle Deadly *Peter Linz as Walter *Steve Whitmire as Kermit and Rizzo *Will Sasso as Eddie Valiant *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Haley Joel Osment as Sora, Christopher Robin, Classic Sonic the Hedgehog (in Sora voice) and Mowgli *David Gallagher as Riku *Jason Dohring as Terra *Jesse McCartney as Roxas and Ventus *Quinton Flynn as Axel and Silver the Hedgehog *Coleen Blinkenbeard (in Monkey D. Luffy voice) as Jake (Pirate) *Luci Christian (in Nami voice) as Izzy (Pirate) *Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater *Stephanie Sheh as Honey the Cat *Lacey Chabert as Sailor Mercury *Vyvan Pham as Sailor Mars *Kate Micucci as Sailor Jupiter *Ashley Johnson as Sailor Venus *Tara Strong as Jane Darling, Ingrid Third, Rikku, Sally Acorn (in a mix of Squirrel Girl and Rikku voice), Shade the Echidna (in Raven voice), Squirrel Girl and Twilight Sparkle *Kirby Morrow (in Cole voice) as Shadow the Hedgehog *Carolyn Lawrence as Pasadena Opossum *Cindy Robinson as Tawna Bandicoot *Selena Gomez as Amy Rose (in Mavis voice) and Alex Russo *Ail Hillis as Lightning Farron *Rick Gomez as Zack Fair *Yuri Lowenthal as Cecil Harvey, Rallen, Sonic the Hedgehog (in Teenage Ben Tennyson voice) and Vanitas *Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit and Jeena *Karen Strassman as Reiko Nagase *Steve Burton as Cloud Strife *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Jason Griffith (in Sonic the Hedgehog voice) as Jeremy Johnson *Amy Jo Johnson (in Pink Power Ranger voice) as Stacy Hirano *Jeremy Clarkson as Adrian *James May as Ian *Richard Hammond as Nigel *Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip *Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass *Greg Cipes as Henry Hugglemonster (in Beast Boy voice) and Iron Fist *Veronica Taylor (in Ash Ketchum voice) as Coby Hugglemonster Category:Racing games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Star Wars/Star Tours Category:Muppets Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:2018 Category:Crash Bandicoot series Category:The Aristocats Category:Sonic series Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Final Fantasy Category:Android Category:IOS Category:Windows Phone Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Nintendo NX Category:E10+ Category:Power Rangers Category:Super Sentai Songs #Weekend Whip (Performed by The Fold) (at the opening cutscene of the game) #Weekend Whip Rebooted Remix (Performed by The Fold and Remixed by Micheal AM) (at the character selection of the game) #Burn It Down to The Ground (Performed by Nickelback) (during the commentators' introduction of the game, during the commentators' part of the game, at the title screen of the game, during the elimination race of the game) Note: This is one of the two of the Darkest songs of the game. #Real Gone (Performed by Sheryl Crow) (third song during the race of the game) #I Need Speed (Performed by Capone (second song during the race of the game) #Immortals (Performed by Fall Out Boy) (at the kart upgrading section of the game, fifth song during the race of the game, during the open world part of the game) #Awesome as I Wanna Be (Performed by The Rainbooms and Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash) (at the track selection section of the game, at the loading screen section of the game) #A New Venture (Performed by Tahirih Walker) (during the race of the game) #I Am Rock (Performed by Rock) (fourth song during the race of the game) #Hype Boys (Performed by Sway) (during the kart customization part of the game, third song during the open world part of the game, sixteenth song during the race of the game) #On Top of The World (Performed by Greek Fire) (sixth song during the race of the game) #In My Head (Performed by Queens of The Stone Age) (seventh song during the race of the game) #Happy (Performed by Pharrell Williams and Remixed by Keoki aka Druken Donuts) (eighth song during the race of the game) #Shut Up and Drive (Performed by Rihanna) (ninth song during the race of the game) #Sugar Rush (Performed by AK848) (tenth song during the race of the game) #Ghostbusters Theme (Performed by Ray Parker Jr.) (second song during the open world part of the game) #Gitchee Gitchee Goo (Performed by Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn, Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn and the Ferbtones) (eleventh song during the race of the game) #His World (Performed by Ali Tabatabaee and Matty Lewis) (during the interview cutscenes of the game through instrumental, Performed in vocal form by the twelfth song during the race of the game) #The Celebration Song (Performed by Unwritten Law) (thirteenth song during the race of the game) #Best Song Ever (Performed by One Direction) (fourteenth song during the race of the game) #Black Betty (Performed by Spiderbait) (fifteenth song during the race of the game) #Superbeast (Performed by Rob Zombie) (during the introduction of all the bosses (except Frank Buchanan) of the game, during Frank Buchanan's plans of the game, during the boss race (except Frank Buchanan) of the game) #Written in My Face (Performed by Sean Jenness) (during Frank Buchanan's introduction of the game, second song during the final race of the game) Note: This is one of the two Darkest songs of the game. #Thriller (Performed by Gothminister) (during the final race of the game) #Dreams (Performed by Van Halen) (at the ending cutscene of the game) #Tangerine Speedo (Performed by Caviar) (at the end credits roll of the game) #''More coming soon...'' Trailer Transcript Main Article: Disney Kart/Trailer and TV Spot Transcripts '' Update Lists *Version 1.0.0: First update, the default roster, karts, track, and etc. appear. *Version 1.0.1: Added Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines as playable characters alongside their home track Gravity Falls, Oregeon. *Version 1.0.2: Added the ability to create your own go karts. *Version 1.0.3: Added Online Multiplayer. *Version 1.0.4: Added the ability to drift, create custom vinyls, added more songs like Ghostbusters Theme (Performed by Ray Parker Jr., which became the second song during the open world part of the game) and Black Betty (Performed by Spiderbait, which became the fifteenth song during the race of the game) and added more Kart parts such as the model of the Enzo Ferrari, the model the Toyota Trueno AE86 from ''Initial D ''and even the ''Formula One ''tires from Pirellli. *Version 1.0.5: TBA * Notes/Trivia *This game has the most voice actors in any other Disney video game to date the voices include: Tara Strong, Vincent Martella, Corey Burton, Alyson Stoner, Haley Joel Osment, David Gallagher, Kirby Morrow, Laura Bailey, Selena Gomez, Quinton Flynn, Coleen Blinkenbeard, etc. **This is also the first time in any Disney media to have more than 50 voice actors from anime dubbing studios such as Viz Media, 4K!ds Entertainment, Ocean Group and FUNimation. *At the end of the release of the game, there will be more new content and there will be post-release content depending on the fan's ideas like karts, characters, songs, starter and unlockable tracks and more. **There will be no Downloadable Content because it would make it too expensive. *Ursula is now voiced by Tress MacNeille. Tress MacNeille has replaced Pat Carroll, the voice of Ursula. *Kanga is now voiced by Grey Griffin. Grey Griffin has replaced Kath Soucie and Kristina Lopez, the alternate voices of Kanga. *Jafar is now voiced by Jim Cummings. Jim Cummings has replaced Jonathan Freeman, the voice of Jafar. *Scar and Shan Yu is voiced by James Horan and Corey Burton in reprise his roles in ''Kingdom Hearts II. *Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham are now voiced by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh has replaced Alan Young, the voice of Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham. *Ludwig Von Drake is now voiced by Dan Povenmire. Dan Povenmire has replaced Corey Burton, the voice of Ludwig Von Drake. *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Classic Sonic the Hedgehog and etc. From the Sonic ''franchise are the first guest characters in the game. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega. **In addition, Cream and Jaena were both voiced by Michelle Ruff. **However, Amy appeared in her jogging outfit from ''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. **Mighty's design was based on R-no71 while Ray's design was based on the Archie Comics. **Sally however, appeared in her new Archie Comics design due to in order to avoid nudity issues. **Eggamn has the least dialogue among the sonic cast with the lines "You'll never defeat me, pipsqueak!" and "Man!, I was beaten by a child (any character who is small)." *Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot and Pasadena Opossum are the second guest characters in the game. Crash Bandicoot is owned by Activision (and later Disney in 2021). *Tag and Jez are fifth guest characters in this game. ModNation Racers is owned by United Front Games in appearing only in PlayStation versions exclusive. **This new dialogue from their games including "Disney Interactive Studios Presents!", "Developed by Avalanche Software and United Front Games!" "Disney Kart!!!", "Start your engines!", "3...", "2..." "1..." "Go!" "Power Up!", "Bowling Bomb!", "Missiles!", "Shield!", "Juiced Up!", "Supercharger!", "Invincible!", "2nd lap!", "3rd lap!", "4th lap!", "5th lap!", "6th lap!", "Final lap!", "You lost!", "You win in 1st place!" and "That's all folks! Thanks to Disney!" were announcer. *Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity are the third guest characters in the game. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is owned by Hasbro. *Reiko Nagase is the fourth guest character in the game. Ridge Racer is owned by Namco. *Cloud Strife, Zack Fair, Hope Estheim, Rikku and etc. from the ''Final Fantasy ''franchise are the sixth guest characters in the game. Final Fantasy is owned by Square-Enix. **This is also the first time numerous ''Final Fantasy ''characters appear in a Disney crossover game other than the ''Kingdom Hearts ''series. *The Sailor Girls are the seventh guest characters in the game. Sailor Moon is owned both by Toei Animation and the dubbing is owned by Viz Media (and later Disney in 2021 following the contract of disney and Toei animation begin dubbing the series alongside Viz Media with the rating of TV-PG on Netflix, YouTube and Hulu). * Category:Racing games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Star Wars/Star Tours Category:Muppets Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:2018 Category:Crash Bandicoot series Category:The Aristocats Category:Sonic series Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Final Fantasy Category:Android Category:IOS Category:Windows Phone Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Nintendo NX Category:E10+ Category:Power Rangers Category:Super Sentai